Episode 3712 (13th April 2004)
Plot Debbie’s hopes of living a happy family life at last are cruelly dashed when Zoe turns up with an envelope full of cash. Zoe explains to Debbie exactly what the money's for. Debbie is horrified to learn that her mother has sold her brother to Zoe and storms out of the house. When Charity later tries to explain that Noah was her only hope of getting out of prison and she would have aborted him otherwise, Debbie slaps Charity hard across the face. Debbie later tells a horrified Emily and Paddy that Charity has sold Noah to Zoe for £10,000. She tells them she hates Charity and doesn’t want to go home. Emily says that she can stay with them for the time being. When Debbie returns to collect her things she finds that Charity has brought an expensive necklace. Debbie tosses the necklace away and tells Charity that she no longer loves her. When Cain threatens to stop her from leaving, Debbie threatens to shop Charity to Social Services for selling Noah. Viv spitefully blabs to Ashley about Zoe buying the baby. Ashley questions her about why she changed her testimony. Ashley and Laurel make up after their quarrel, although Laurel's happiness is tempered when she realizes she's eaten laxative chocolates. With Victoria staying silent for a third day, Jack is worried and running out of patience with her. When Robert appears and Jack tries to coax her into speaking to her brother she gets up and leaves the room. Jack tells Robert he's going to ask Siobhan to take a look at Victoria. Robert says there's nothing to worry about and that he thinks Victoria is just messing about. Jack is annoyed that Robert is blasé about what is obviously a serious problem. Katie is uneasy when Andy talks about how hard he's working to convince Zoe to sell the farm to them so they can live there for many years to come. Marlon continues to pester Carrie with phone calls and letters through her mailbox. Cast Regular cast *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast *Carrie Granger - Laura Crossley Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Living room *32 Radmal Park Close - Hallway and exterior *Unknown footpath *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen and front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,975,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes